PAW patrol: turnabout pup-Trial, Chase's testimony
Last part here JUNE 5, 12:00 PM. DISTRICT COURT. DEFENDANT LOBBY No. 2 -Chase was there and didn't say anything?! Why would he do that-Rocky asked with anger on his face. -I'm confused too Rocky. He said that after he returned to the lookout he didn't go out...-Skye said. -He must have had a reason. We will have to find it now-Phoenix said. -I wonder why is Andrew taking so long...-Skye said. -Same here, the evidence he has can help us win this case-Phoenix said. -And what is this evidence Mr. Wright?-Rocky asked. -A bottle with slobber, some fur and a fang-Phoenix replied. -A bottle with slobber?-Rocky asked with a confused look before gasping. -What is it?-Skye asked. -I-It's nothing, really. Nothing important-Rocky said. -Are you sure? You seem a bit worried-Skye said. -I'm sure. Why would I be worried? Hehe-Rocky said. -You sound like if you were hiding something-Phoenix claimed. -I already told you everything I know-Rocky said. As he pronounced those words, two psyche locks could be seen around Rocky. -Psyche locks...He knows something- Phoenix thought. -Rocky...I need to know everything about this to help you. Can you...-Phoenix said before before being interrupted by the guard. -The defense must proceed to the courtroom. The trial will resume shortly- He said. JUNE 5, 12:30 PM. DISTRICT COURT, COURTROOM No 2 -The trial will now continue. Did you find the witness Mr. Edgeworth?-The judge said as he got back to his place. -Yes your honor-Edgeworth answered. -Understood. The prosecution may call the witness-The judge claimed. -The prosecution would like to call this other witness to the stand-Edgeworth said. -Here he comes. He is the key to this case-Phoenix said. Chase walked up to the stand and stood up on the crates the judge ordered for him to be able to show his face. -Witness, state your name and...Umm...Do I ask his occupation?-Edgeworth asked. -Don't worry sir. My name is Chase. I'm the police pup of the PAW patrol-Chase said. -The last witness claimed that you were at the crime scene that night. Is that true?-Edgeworth asked. -Umm...Well... I wasn't there!-Chase responded. -I have to disagree. There is strong evidence of your presence last night-Edgeworth replied. -I can explain it!- Chase rebutted. -Well then. Witness, explain the existence of this evidence-The judge said. -Yes sir-Chase answered. WITNESS TESTIMONY- I WASN’T THERE -I wasn’t there the night of the murderer. I was at my pup house all night. The evidence exists because I was at the park earlier that day. Maybe I left it there and didn’t notice. -Chase testified. -If this is true, there is no way you could have been there the night of the murderer, Mr. Wright, you may start your cross examination now-The Judge claimed. -Yes your honor- Phoenix answered. -Mr. Phoenix, why is he lying? He didn’t bring the figurine when we went to the park…-Skye said. -Maybe he is trying to hide something… We can’t let him get away with it…-Phoenix commented. -I agree, but I still wonder why is he doing it…-Skye said with a worried look on her face. CROSS EXAMINATION -Maybe I left it there and didn’t notice.-Chase said. -Objection! -Phoenix yelled. -What is it sir?- Chase asked. -I think that it is impossible. After all, Skye told you yesterday that you didn’t bring it to the pup park-Phoenix replied. -Objection! Mr. Wright, using a testimony is a bit unreliable, don’t you think?-Edgeworth said. -Objection! I got evidence that backs this up!-Phoenix claimed. -Well then, show us this evidence that proves his presence. What backs up this claim-The judge said. -TAKE THAT! I think this is what you are looking for your honor-Phoenix said as he showed the wooden figurine. -What does this figurine prove?- Edgeworth asked. -Well, I would like you to take a look at the blood stains on it-Phoenix said. -It could have been stained at any moment-Edgeworth replied. -But we already stated when was it stained Edgeworth-Phoenix replied. -Witness, this shows your presence there the night of the murderer. Are you sure you weren’t there the night of the murderer?-The judge asked. -W-well...I have to admit I left my pup house that night...But I have a reason for that-Chase said. -Witness, tell us this reason- The judge ordered. -Yes sir-Chase answered. WITNESS TESTIMONY- I LEFT MY PUP HOUSE -I did leave my pup-house, but I have a reason for that. I was having some problems to sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. I went to the beach and then returned to the lookout. This explains why I wasn’t at the pup park- Chase explained. -So, you weren’t heading there-The judge asked. -Yes sir-Chase answered. -Well then. Mr. Wright, you may start your cross examination-The judge said. CROSS EXAMINATION -I went to the beach and then returned to the lookout.-Chase said. -Objection!-Phoenix yelled. -What's wrong Mr. Wright?-Chase asked. -You didn’t return to the lookout immediately, did you?-Phoenix said. -W-what do you mean? I returned immediately-Chase claimed. -Not according to this picture submitted earlier this trial-Phoenix said. -T-that could be anyone-Chase replied. -I’m afraid we already determined your presence at the crime scene with the figurine from earlier-Phoenix rebutted. -B-but...I wasn’t there!-Chase replied. -I’m afraid that excuse cannot be accepted as your presence has been proved-The judge said. -B-but…-Chase said. -One more warning witness, you cannot lie on this court. One more time and you will be in a big trouble-The judge said. -B-but I’m not lying…-Chase said. -Chase, please stop...You are making things harder… Why are you lying?-Skye asked. -I...I admit it...I was lying to protect Rocky...But I guess things will be worse if I keep lying...I’ll tell the truth…-Chase said. -If the witness is protecting the defendant, his testimony cannot be trusted your honor- Edgeworth claimed. -W-wait! This time I’ll tell the truth...I promise…-Chase said. -This is your last chance witness. If we discover you are lying, you will be in big trouble-The judge said. -Yes your honor…-Chase said. -Now we will know the truth...Hope Andrew has the results ready in case we need them…-Phoenix thought. WITNESS TESTIMONY-THE TRUTH. -I’m sorry Rocky...But I have to say this… It was around 10:30 PM and I was having problems to sleep, when I saw him leaving… I followed him until I lost him around city hall...I wandered around half an hour until I reached the pup park...There I saw him talking to an unknown pup… I couldn’t hear their talk, but when it ended Rocky attacked the pup...I hid behind a tree because I didn’t want to be noticed...A few minutes later a man arrived...He was killed too...After that, he left the scene…-Chase testified. -T-this wasn’t what I expected…-Phoenix said giving a surprised look. -Why are you surprised? That’s what we were trying to say all this time-Edgeworth said. -Sorry...I wanted to say I didn’t see anything so I didn’t have to say this...Sorry I hid the truth-Chase said. -It’s alright witness. The defense can begin it’s cross examination-The judge said. -There must be a contradiction...If I can’t find one we are doomed-Phoenix thought. CROSS EXAMINATION -It was around 10:30 PM and I was having problems to sleep, when I saw him leaving…- Chase testified. -Hold it! Who did you see leaving?-Phoenix asked. -Rocky…-Chase answered. -Did you know the reason?-Phoenix pressed. -I don’t- Chase answered. -Nothing seems weird here- Phoenix thought. -I followed him until I lost him around city hall…-Chase testified. -Hold it! What do you mean by lost?-Phoenix asked. -I couldn’t find him anywhere after that-Chase asked. -What did you do next?-Phoenix asked. -I wandered around half an hour until I reached the pup park…- Chase testified. -Hold it! Why did you wander around?- Phoenix asked. -I was looking for Rocky. It seemed a bit weird seeing him leaving at night-Chase answered. -Did you find him?-Phoenix asked. -There I saw him talking to an unknown pup… I couldn’t hear their talk, but when it ended Rocky attacked the pup…-Chase testified. -Why didn’t you stop them?-Phoenix asked. -I was scared...I’ve never seen him acting like that....-Chase testified. -I would be scared too if I saw that- The judge commented. -I guess its a natural reaction- Phoenix thought. -I hid behind a tree because I didn’t want to be noticed…-Chase testified. -Hold it! Why did you hide?-Phoenix questioned. -Well...-Chase said. -Objection! The question the defense is asking is pointless- Edgeworth said. -What do you mean?-Phoenix asked. -Why he was hiding is obvious. If you saw someone attacking anybody, wouldn't you hide?-Edgeworth implied. -I would-The judge answered. -Witness. Continue with your testimony-Edgeworth ordered. -A few minutes later a man arrived...He was killed too…-Chase testified. -Hold it! Did he have a reason to kill him?-Phoenix asked. -Objection! The reason was stated earlier on this trial, to silence the witness!-Edgeworth objected. -He is right…-Phoenix thought. -Witness, continue.-Edgeworth said. -After that, he left the scene…-Chase testified. -Hold it! Did anyone see you?-Phoenix asked. -No...Everyone left after that-Chase answered. -Can you tell us where you went?-Phoenix questioned. -I returned to the lookout-Chase replied. -Oh no...This testimony is flawless…-Skye said. -I can’t shake the feeling there is something weird...but what?...If we only had the evidence we gave to your friend…-Phoenix told skye. -That’s weird...He is usually on time…-Skye said. -Does the defense found anything weird on this testimony?-The judge questioned. -The truth is...I didn’t...- Phoenix said dissapointed. -I actually found something but...We can’t prove it…-Skye claimed. -In that case, this court is ready to hand down a verdict-The judge said. -I know...there is something weird here...But we can’t prove it…This can’t be the end…-Phoenix claimed. -This court finds the defendant, Rocky, Guilty. The accused will be surrender to court immediately, to be held pending trial at a higher court within a month from today’s date-The judge said. -It can’t end like this...Something is weird about that testimony...but what?-Phoenix thought with remorse. note 'this isnt the end of the story, there is more to it. ' Next partCategory:CrossoversCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:PartsCategory:Pups' AdventuresCategory:Crossover Movies